A photovoltaic solar module typically includes a panel-type multilayer arrangement with solar cells arranged therebetween, which generate electricity through a photovoltaic effect. For example, a multilayer arrangement of such a solar module includes a flat layer on the side exposed to light for instance in the form of a glass cover with low absorptivity and a flat second layer, which is arranged on the back of the solar module and takes the form for example of a rear glass cover. The solar cells are arranged in a corresponding space between these layers and are interconnected within the multilayer arrangement with an electrical connection system. Embodiments of solar modules are known, in which the electrical connection system of the solar cells on the rear of the solar module remote from the light-exposed side is connected on the outside by means of electrical conductors, for example in the form of connecting foils, for example to a consumer. These connecting foils are connected in a connecting device, for example in the form of a terminal box or a junction box, to one or more electrical conductors of a connecting lead, or “solar connecting lead”. Accordingly, such a connecting device includes a current-carrying arrangement disposed in a connector housing, to which are connected, on the one hand, one or more connecting foils of the solar module and, on the other hand, one or more electrical conductors of one or more connecting cables. In addition, one or more diodes are generally contained in such a connecting device, which are provided in order to prevent circulating currents between sunlight-exposed solar cells and shaded solar cells, which supply different solar currents and solar voltages. By means of such “bypass diodes”, it is possible to continue operating the module even when it is partially shaded and with corresponding reduced power.
A connection device for connecting external connecting cables to a solar panel is known, for example, as disclosed JP 2004 134 717 A. The connection device described therein includes a printed circuit board, on which a plurality of conductor tracks are arranged, in order to connect an electrical connection system of a solar panel to a respective connecting cable. Furthermore, a plurality of diodes are mounted on the printed circuit board, which in each case connect two of the conductor tracks together. The connecting cables to be connected to the printed circuit board are in each case positioned on one of the conductor tracks applied to the printed circuit board and connected thereto, before a housing is mounted on the arrangement and connected to the solar panel. The housing has a housing edge surrounding it, which is placed onto the solar module. A cavity formed between printed circuit board and housing is then filled with a potting material. The above-described connection device has a disadvantage in that a main body in the form of a printed circuit board is needed, on which the respective diodes are positioned with bent diode leads. In this way, a current-carrying arrangement is obtained in the housing which is comparatively inflexible to handle and which it is difficult or impossible to adapt to different requirements, such as for example to a different number of solar module solar cells to be connected.
EP 0 999 601 A1 describes a another known and comparable connection device, in which, however, a plurality of bypass diodes are connected in the upper housing to corresponding terminals, before the housing is fitted with its bottom opening over a lower connection arrangement on the solar panel, at which the individual conductors of the solar module lead out and are connected to corresponding terminals. On application of the upper housing, the terminals thereof are connected to respective terminals of the lower connection arrangement. In the event of a defect in one of the bypass diodes, the connection device is repaired by replacing the entire upper housing.